


Oral Fixations

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Omegaverse Ordained [6]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alpha!Hux, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Verse, omega!kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 17:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo wants to use his mouth.





	

“I can take it,” Kylo insists.  


“Kylo, you _choked_ when you tried last time. Literally. I nearly called a medic.”  


“I’ve been practising,” he insists, pouting his lips in what he hopes is a very appealing way. He knows Hux _likes_ his mouth, because his fingers linger over his lips, and their kisses are always heated.  


Plus, it’s now a matter of pride, but he’s not going to _say_ that. He failed the last time he tried to deep-throat him, and Kylo doesn’t like failing. Especially not Hux.

“…we can try, but if you start to go blue…”  


“I have the Force. I’ll be _fine_.”  


Yep. He will. He will find a way to be fine.

***

Kylo sits upright on the bed, leaning back on the pile of pillows that are so not a nest, they’re just… functional, okay? Functional. His ass is a little damp from the kissing, but he’s not properly slick yet. It’s that pre-slick, where he can feel it building inside, and it hasn’t really pushed out, not yet. 

Hux is naked, with his cock stirring from their making out. It’s about as hard as Kylo’s is, and he strokes it with one hand, the other holding his omega’s shoulder. Kylo watches and keeps leaning forwards, only to be shoved back. 

Hux doesn’t want his mouth on him until he’s fully hard, but Kylo wants to start _now_ (and also, maybe it will be easier?). He strokes over Hux’s thighs, begging him to come closer. When he does relent, Hux paints his slightly leaking cock over his mouth, and drums it over the lower lip a few times.

Kylo’s tongue comes out, lapping at the beaded promise of seed, and - yep - there’s a squelchy feeling under his ass. He’s going to make the bed a sodden mess before long. His thighs clamp shut, wanting to fight the gush for as long as possible. 

He laps over and over, and then Hux is guiding his cock inside. He goes slowly (being considerate, damnit), thrusting shallowly over his tongue. He’s properly hard now, and Kylo first focuses on letting him in before he goes for tricks. His gag reflex was too high last time, but he’s been using toys to train himself. The scent of his mate’s arousal, his musk, makes his heart thud and he wiggles his tongue underneath his shaft, tightening his lips to try to simulate his rim.

“Good boy,” Hux croons, a thumb over his cheekbone.   


Kylo flushes with pride, and gazes adoringly up at him. Their eyes meet, and he sees the affection and pride, the pleasure Hux is fighting under control so he doesn’t hurt him.

 _I can take it_ , he thinks into his head. _I can. Please, Alpha, give it to me_.

“Be careful,” his mate growls, his voice commanding and brooking no argument.  


 _I will_.

The thrusting starts off shallow, but deepens with every attempt. He’s definitely making the bed a sodden mess, now, and his hole clenches over fresh air in a desperate bid to be mounted. He’s going to need a lot of TLC after this, but _this_ is his choice. He feels the base of Hux’s cock starting to thicken, and he wraps his hand there, above the balls. He holds him still, and pushes down to his grip, swallowing convulsively at the excess saliva, mingled with precum.

“Kylo…”  


 _I can take it_.

It spreads and spreads, and his mouth isn’t the same as his ass. His ass is designed to accept this knot, and his mouth isn’t. His throat full, and he can’t do any tricks but hum lightly, sending the vibrations into him. He reaches with his other hand, stroking behind Hux’s balls, pressing where he knows his full prostate is begging for milking, and he pushes against it from the outside.

All of a sudden, the threat of a knot becomes the reality, and Kylo’s unable to really breathe. A moment of panic, and then he reminds himself it’s momentary. He struggles to swallow, taking the pumping, hot streams that bathe the back of his throat, sliding down into his gut from the wrong end. His eyes are watering, his asshole pulsing over nothing, and Hux has hold of his head, grunting his satisfaction as his knot pushes out the seed.

When he pulls free, the dribbles around his mouth and the trailing white-spittal prove what a good boy he’s been. He’s light-headed and horny, and Hux wipes his thumb over his lips, gathering the mess. 

“Roll over,” Hux barks. “On all fours. Now.”  


Kylo nods, his ass clenched as tight as he can until he’s in position. He feels the hands paw at his rump, and then he’s tugged open. His cheeks make a wet noise at the parting, and the slick runs down the insides of his thighs, coating his balls. His pucker flinches in hunger, and when the tongue licks a stripe from his balls up his cleft, he _howls_.

“Now, now,” Hux chides, his hands steely-firm on his ass.  


“Hux, _please_.”  


“It’s my turn, now.”  


Kylo whimpers, dropping his head and submitting to it. It’s going to be so intense, he knows. Without Hux’s knot to properly take the edge off, his body will fight the end for as long as it can. It’s _designed_ to not get off properly without the breeding, and it’s only because he’s not in heat that he can even consider this.

More lapping, and his hole pumps out slick to ease the penetration that isn’t coming. Tense, tense, and his thighs ache from it. His cock hangs below him, and he claws at the sheets when suddenly a fat, firm tongue slides into him.

Oh, oh, oh. Tight whorls, wet noises, and the heat of his mouth. Kylo _wails_ , riding back against Hux’s lips as he begs him to go deeper. The slick is eaten right out of him, pulled clear and swallowed, and he grabs his cock, stroking it abruptly to help with some of the tension.

“ _NeedyouAlphaneedyouneedyou–”_  


Two fingers push in, and angle down. The nudge to his prostate has a ‘dry’ climax rippling up his spine, his body appreciating the contact, even if it’s not enough. Not yet, anyway. He keens louder, and then there’s more fingers, and they bend inside of him, trying to simulate the knot tying him. He’s so, so, so close. His hand blurs over his dick, and the tongue goes back inside. Lick. Slurp. Gulp. 

He shudders, but it’s not quite enough. So good, so good, but he’s feverish and he can’t get over the final edge. It’s an itch, and he can’t scratch.

Hux seems to understand, because his fingers and tongue leave, and then there’s his half-soft cock inside. The knot hasn’t fully deflated, and when it pops into him, loosely tying them, the hand on his prick manages to squeeze his climax out of him. He’s making nonsense sounds, broken and hungry… and Hux shunts him so hard he goes flat to the bed. His cock spasms, wetting the bed all over with his own seed, and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“So good for me,” Hux murmurs, kissing the back of his neck. His lips graze the claiming mark, and Kylo nearly comes again. “So good. My omega, my mate.”  


“L-love you,” he mumbles, feeling floaty and exhausted.  


“I love you, too. Shh, it’s okay. You’re mine, Kylo. You’re mine.”  


He could never be anyone else’s.


End file.
